epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku
Goku battled Superman in Goku vs Superman. He was portrayed by Ray William Johnson. Information on the rapper Son Goku is the main protagonist from the famous manga and anime, Dragon Ball (more iconic in the show's sequel, Dragon Ball Z), which was created by Akira Toriyama and published in Shonen Jump magazines. Goku is a Saiyan, hailing from the planet Vegeta. His birth name is Kakarot (Kakarotto in Japanese). Goku was sent to the planet Earth as a kid on a mission to destroy it, but he ended up bumping his head on a rock and got amnesia. He was adopted by an old man named Grandpa Gohan, who had found him before he got amnesia and gave him the name Son Goku, but Goku accidentally killed him when he turned into his giant ape form. He constantly trains to become the greatest warrior in the universe, and fought many enemies of immense power throughout the show like Vegeta (befriended later on), Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, and many more. He also has friends like Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, King Kai, and many more. His signature attack is the Kamehameha; a powerful wave of ultimate destruction that he learned at the Turtle School, a martial arts school founded by Master Roshi. Goku has the ability to reach up to five levels of heightened states of power, otherwise known as Super Saiyan forms. In his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms, his hair turns golden blond, and his eyes turn a pupil-less aqua green color. In his Super Saiyan 3 form, his hair is still blond, but it reaches down to his waist. His eyes turn completely green, he regains pupils and loses his eyebrows. His appearance (and power output) drastically change in his Super Saiyan 4 form. His body becomes covered with bright red fur, except for his face, and the palms of his hands. His hair remains black, and it increases in length, but not as long as it does in Super Saiyan 3. His eyes turn gold (along with his pupils) and they become bloodshot. His final form is his Super Saiyan God form, which is his most powerful. He has a slim build and retains his normal hair style but his eyes and hair color turn a dark reddish color. He married a human named Chi-Chi and had two sons, Gohan (named after his adoptive grandpa) and Goten. Lyrics [Note: Goku is in orange and Krillin is in dark orange.] 'Verse 1:' How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! Goku! Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy, 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan! You're a flying Miss Daisy! You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun! You can't flow to Son Goku; I Kaio-ken get it done! When I see your movies, all I do is watch the clock, 'Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks! Look at those panties! Oh! You got that camel toe! I'll report to Lois Lane and Superman that ho! 'Verse 2:' Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! There's only one way that this battle's gonna end: One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! Trivia *He is the first character to come from an anime and/or manga (Japanese animation and comics), and the third rapper to come from Japan, either born or created there. **He is the fifth comic book character overall. *He is the third rapper to change forms. *In an interview Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD did with What's Trending, Peter said he hadn't even heard of Goku until people started requesting him.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrfkoUpO6qM Gallery Goku And Superman.jpg|Goku and Superman standing side by side Superman Attacking Goku Behind The Scenes.png|Superman attacking Goku as shown in the Behind the Scenes References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Ray William Johnson